


Five Times

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: Five Times that Beta-O Junkrat had fucked Alpha Imp Mercy.





	Five Times

**01.**

The jar of flavoured lube sat untouched, still brand new and sealed, on the night-stand. There had been no time to trial the new toy; the harsh creaks of the bed’s springs was evident to that, the beta and his alpha lost in a hate-fuelled fuck.

Pushed flat down on her stomach, the bestial demoness Mercy had her head painfully pulled back. Junkrat had one arm firmly wrapped around her neck, his hand splayed across her mouth to muffle the loud noises she made; his other hand folded against her back to squeeze her arms together, her wings unfurled on either side.

The beta junker had penetrated her from behind, pressing the whole length of his body on top of her’s. His thrusts had begun, and continued, as very hard, very fast, shallow pumps. Slick were hardly enough to enable comfortable penetration; their emotions had gotten the better of them, lust overwhelming practicality.

Mercy’s pleasantly, uncharacteristically submissive grunts and cries hadn’t been tuned out; Junkrat had been likewise panting hard as he pumped into her, enjoying how his alpha’s legs pinned together by his heavy weight had added an immeasurable level of friction around his hard cock with every stroke. Even though with every thrust, the base of the alpha’s spiked tail, pushed up and to the side, felt like it was bruising his stomach, that pain was a distant trivial thing.

**02.**

With a grunt, the beta shifted position, discovering a better hold on his alpha’s thighs, pausing swiftly to lift her butt higher, positioning her calves over his shoulders. She had the leeway to cross her legs at the ankle behind his neck, considering how he had to stoop to accommodate their height difference.

Both hands gliding up her feverish body to hold her there, digging his thumbs firmly into the soft flesh that bordered the edge of her ribcage, Junkrat resumed fucking her hard. Slick and sweat dripped down their thighs respectively; the air filled with the sound of their mixed grunts and moans. This had been round three; possibly the first for them, but neither had been keeping count.

The alpha’s scent had caught his attention at the peak of his heat cycle, and this was where it had brought them – Junkrat fucking Mercy with abandon, up against the kitchen counter, the alpha demoness bracing herself on the furniture that had been thoughtfully bolted to the floor as a permanent fixture.

**03.**

Junkrat had ceased pounding hard into Mercy, whom he had presently positioned parked her butt on his lap. Kneeling on the bed, leaning back, he had impaled her firmly on his rigid cock, and she had let him take control (mostly). Holding her up against him, the hard edge of her pelvic bone had repeatedly slammed down on the base of his dick as she rose and fell with his upward thrusts.

Needing a break from the extra stimulation, Junkrat had slowed down, fisting one hand behind her neck to grab her long hair, his free hand cupping the swell of her butt. The sound of Mercy’s wet gasps near his ear faded while he inclined his head to lick at one of her breasts. Parting his lips to draw the hard peak of her nipple into his warm mouth, Junkrat suckled at her breast with a guttural rumble, his voice deepening while he kept her seated on his pulsing cock.

Mercy’s scent had driven him to allow her to use him as a sex-toy, and he hadn’t really given much serious thought to consent – he was self-destructive like that - so long as they each were satisfied as regular mates.

**04.**

Edging closer to his alpha, Junkrat tilted his head to nuzzle at her neck and cheeks, eagerly crossing their scents together, rubbing his flushed skin hard against her own hot flesh. No longer entangled together, facing one another, the beta being a beta, and not an alpha or a rare beta-A, he had already pulled out of her, not possessing the knot to keep them connected. His alpha’s thighs were coated thick with his seed, and her own arousal, leaving them sticky.

The trembling muscles under Junkrat’s sweat-streaked skin visibly moved, twitching, when he pulled Mercy nearer, rolling his hips up to nudge at her leaking cunt, his still-rigid cock teasing her wet folds. Painful overstimulation had been a variable game to him; it depended really on whom his partner was.

There was a cursory, moment’s hesitation before Junkrat arched his back and slid his aching cock back into Mercy’s body, slowly moving his hips up with a hiss. Arms wrapped tight around her shoulders, Mercy’s unchecked arousal, and the beta’s cum from finishing off inside her prior, made their second fuck easier than going dry.

**05.**

The bite marks stung, the pain from the bruises close in intensity – they were petty things in comparison to their hard-and-fast mating. The alpha had been in rut, and despite the beta on the last day of his heat, no other excuse was needed to justify their rapture when together.

A little blood trickled down Junkrat’s back and over his shoulder, from where Mercy’s talons had caught his skin. Breathing hard, his face buried in the crook of her neck, Junkrat’s cock throbbed with every squeeze from the demoness’s body, his hands framing her head; the alpha’s outstretched wings a nuisance at the start until she had folded them back out of the way.

On the cusp of release, giggling quietly, Junkrat’s thrusts suddenly became erratic, shorter, then his whole body grew rigid as he bucked up into her one final time with a strangled choke. Ropes of warm seed filled her insides, cock twitching out of sync with his orgasm, his muscles contracting against her body.


End file.
